Human communication includes visual cues in addition to verbal cues. Because of this, videoconferencing has emerged as a popular way for people in dispersed locations to conduct meetings. While videoconferencing offers the ability to see the participants at various locations, and to see a speaker or presentation, the conference can suffer from limited screen size. For instance, many conferencing systems show a current speaker in a larger area of the screen, relegating the other participants, including other presenters, to share a smaller portion of the screen. Thus, it is difficult to determine or pay attention to visual cues from anyone except the current speaker and switching between presenters can feel disjointed to the listening audience. Furthermore, many systems allow a presenter to share a presentation onscreen but this means the speaker is not onscreen, thus losing the visual cues of the speaker. When the speaker is onscreen with a presentation shown in the background, the presentation image is often poor.